Cagalli's thoughts: Fangs and Chocolates
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: A ten year old, Cagalli meets a strange boy one Halloween night. She never thought that this pale, young, prettyboy could change her life in a snap… the boy has a secret. What is it? oneshot! Super AU


**Tsubame:** Happy birthday, **Aki-chan!** I'm sorry that I can only give you this… I really don't know how to write crack but I just LOVE reading it. My favorite crack is Orochimaru and a pickle! Don't ask… This is all I can do with my powers. I hope it is enough. I know you're not a fan of asucaga but oh well… 

Oh great, **akikaede**… please teach this lowly crack-lover how to write crack!

I always enjoyed writing Athrun's thoughts: Kissing and mistletoes. I decided to make another except in Cagalli's thoughts and it is super AU. It is not related to Athrun's thoughts at all because it is a different story all together.

* * *

"**Cagalli's thoughts: fangs and chocolates"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** A ten year old, Cagalli meets a strange boy one Halloween night. She never thought that this pale, young boy could change her life in a snap…oneshot! Super AU

* * *

He was a strange boy… 

It wasn't his weird blue hair or his, strangely large and hypnotic green eyes or even his deathly pale skin that bothered me. But…well, maybe his pretty face did bother me a little. It was a face prettier than any girl I've ever met. It wasn't fair that a guy had a face like that.

I met him in a Halloween party Lacus held. It was supposed to be the social event of the year that you just can't miss. Normally, I would probably miss it. I hated parties but Lacus was my bestfriend and she had somehow convinced me into coming on the condition that I'm allowed to wear anything I wanted.

I wanted to dress up as a soldier with the battle gear and M1903A1 Springfield rifle. In the end though, I was forced to wear a horrible pink princess costume. I argued with Manathat every girl in class would be wearing that and I wanted to be different but she wouldn't listen.

At least I didn't suffer alone, because Mana somehow managed to drag Kira into a "Prince charming" costume.

The moment Kira and I stepped into Lacus's mansion, we got separated in the sea of other kids. I have a feeling Lacus's invited the whole school. She's just too soft-hearted to leave anyone out.

I don't really know what exactly attracted me to this pale, pretty boy but the moment our eyes met I was drawn. He was standing in the other side of the room and staring back at me. I couldn't read anything in his face. I forced myself to look away from his very green eyes…but when I looked back to see, he was gone.

"What were you staring at?"

The voice scared me and I almost jumped out of my skin. He was there…how did he get in front of me so fast? Wasn't he on the other side of the room earlier? I stared at his face again and couldn't help but giggle.

The boy frowned. "What is so funny?"

I blushed and shrugged. "You're so pretty…" then I grinned, cheekily. "You're brave choosing to dress up like a girl."

"A girl?" the blue-haired boy choked. "I'm not dressing up like a girl. I'm not even wearing a costume.and this happens to be my real face. Thank you!"

"Really?" I measured him up and down. It was true that he was wearing casual clothes. "How did you get in without wearing a costume? Lacus is very particular about that."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. He had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so frail-looking. "Can you keep a secret?" I didn't know what else to say, so I nodded. Before I knew it, he was leading me away to the terrace. He was quiet and I'd rather die than admit it but this guy was freaking me out.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling at the same time. For some reason I felt like I could trust him. I followed him until we were out in the garden. It was dark and in this atmosphere Lacus would probably cower in a corner. She had always been the child of the light. It is odd that I had always been more comfortable under the moon and stars.

"So what is the big secret?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her. "If you're trying to scare me, nice try but I'm not afraid of the dark."

"You want to know how I came in?" he asked, softly. I guess he was trying to get the "eerie" effect but unfortunately for him that never works on me. "Why do you think?" he took out a rose from behind him.

"Wow! You can do magic?" I accepted the rose. It was a beautiful red in color and it smelled sweet. It was the color of blood.

"You are so trusting." He shook his head. "By the way, my name is Athrun… Athrun Zala."

The boy grinned…wide…

It was the first time I saw two very sharp-looking front teeth. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Are you scared now?" he suddenly disappeared and before I could catch my breath he reappeared behind me. "This is the part where you run screaming."

I blinked, my arms remained folded as I stared at him. I probably gave him the surprise of his life when instead of running for my life, I pounced on him. He tried to grab his mouth to get him to open it wider. "Wahhh! Are those really fangs? Let me see! Let me see! I've never seen real vamipre teeth before!"

"What in the---" He tried pushing me away. "Ouch! That hurts! Stop stretching my mouth like that! Why aren't you running away? What kind of girl are you? And for your information, of course they are real! Don't insult me by implying that you thought they were fake."

"Hey I resent that!" I pouted, punching his arm. "That is coming from a boy who looks female too…"

"Will you stop that!" His eyes fired angrily. "I so…don't look female."

"You do too!" I retorted, mimicking his angry look. I then snorted and pointed at his clothes. "All you need is a dress and…presto! You're a girl."

"You know? I eat girls like you for breakfast!" he screamed.

"Oh, yeah?" I snorted. I took out a bar of chocolate from my dress's pocket. Mana was going to kill me if she ever found out that I'm sneaking sweets again. "By the way, my name is Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha." She took a bit of the sweet caramel chocolate bar and sighed. She just loved chocolate. "You want some?" I offered.

He made a face. "What is that? It looks gross."

"It's chocolate. Don't tell me you've never had chocolate before. "

"I'm a vampire! We don't eat chocolate…"

I stared from him to the chocolate bar that i held in my hand. "Being a vampire must be so sad…you haven't lived until tried chocolate."

"Then again, little girl. I'm not alive in the first place."

* * *

**Seven years later…**

"I still can't believe that you kept this, Cagalli. I mean this is so ancient century."

The beautiful blonde just grinned and ruffled th guy's perfectly made hair "Athrun, Athrun… there is nothing to embarrassed about. It's just a chocolate wrapper."

"You just love tormenting me, don't you?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that vampires are allergic to chocolate!" she pointed out. "If you don't remember, you're the first vampire I evr encountered."

Athrun groaned. "I had hives all over me for a week!"

Cagalli chuckled. "Yeah, you were so furious back then if I'm not mistaken." She pointed at a picture of two kids in the album. One was a pretty, blonde girl dressed in a red shirt and khaki pants. She had sunshine in her smile and eyes as she rode piggey-back on her partner's back. And the other a pale, blue-haired boy dressed in very dark clothing and sunglasses.

Cagalli Yula Athha, the now grown up blonde sat beside Athrun Zala, the adult version of the blue-haired boy. Cagalli laned on her boyfriend's shoulder completely content. Athrun wrapped an arm around her slender waist and held her tight.

"Athrun, you looked so…dead." She teased. "It was in the middle of summer, yet you were so bundled up like a mummy."

"Shut up, Athha. You know very well how much I hate the sun. I can't believe I let you talk me into going to that picnic. I mean… they served cholate milk! I thought I was going to die!"

Cagalli pretended to think about it. "Well, after that Halloween when we were ten, you enrolled at my school and there you became my bestfriend!"

"I was more like forced…" Athrun mumbled.

"Did you say something, Zala?" Cagalli asked with so much venom in her voice, that it even scared Athrun.

"Nothing…" he chuckled, nervously. He turned the page to another page. This time it was the two of the during their high school prom. "Cagalli, you looked beautiful here dressed in your pastel green dress. I remember that night…"

Cagalli nodded and cuddled closer to him. "That was the night I told you that I love you and that I didn't want to be _just _bestfriends anymore " she blushed, remembering how she had cornered Athrun on the terrace. "I was so embarrassed. I thought for sure you were going to say it was ridiculous and that I was just your friend. You know…like in the movies…"

"I must have given you quite a shock when I said that I loved you too, huh?"

"What took you so long! I mean, what made you wait five years before confessing to me?" she pouted. "You made me go first, you idiot."

"I'm sorry, princess," he kissed her forehead. Cagalli was still pouty though. "It was kinda hard to get near you. With all your fanboys hanging around you. Geez! One guy even threatened to ship me to brazil."

"That is a lame excuse, Zala! You're a vampire and I've seen you fight a lot of times with your other vampire friends. You could turn those guys into Swiss cheese if you wanted to!"

Athrun grinned. He knew she was right. He was one of the best fighters in the vampire world. "Are you sure you aren't just over-estimating me?"

"Please…" she said, rolling her eyes. "I've seen you defeat giants, ogres and werewolves when I went to your town to watch you fight in the invitation match."

Atrhun watched her, when she said this. Before Cagalli and he became an item, he had dated a lot of girls. He was good to all of them but he never got to the point of wanting them to meet his parents. Whn he recieeved that invitation, he invited Cagalli. He knew that he _needed_ her there to support him and he really wanted her to meet his parents.

They didn't like it when he told them, especially his father …

"_She's the girl I plan to marry…" _he told had them.

They were furious though his mother calmed down after a little while. She had seen that her little boy was now a man and… completely determined. His father was a different matter. Athrun was a Prince! Patrick Zala had even threatened to hurt her if he continued the "charade." Athrun had nothing to say at first. But then he said. _"You've seen me fight, father. Remember that I have not even release my full powers yet.. I'm not to be made an enemy of."_

He threatened his father for her but she didn't know that of course. Athrun sighed. The things he did for love…

"But you got your revenge, right?" he recalled. "I remember that you mixed chocolate with my drink during that night."

"That was different! I did that because flirting so openly with a girl that wasn't even your date!"

Athrun's sweat dropped and smiled, nervously. "Cagalli, did you forget that I was not even your official date that night. You went with Kira and I was with Lacus. Lacus didn't mind, she liked Kira, so in a way you're a hypocrite." He then grinned. "you flirted with someone else's date."

"Shut up!" But she was blushing.

Athrun leaned back on his chair. "Chocolates and vampires just don't mix."

"Isn't it too bad that I love both so much?"

Cagalli was so happy. Athrun had already asked her to marry him and when the time came, she would do the ceremony that would turn her into a vampire. She was afraid of course. She was leaving a lot behind but she had made the descion the night she told him she loved him.

She would do anything for him…

She finished the glass of chocolate milk and closed the photo album. "I really love chocolate…"

Athrun's expression suddenly became sad. "Cagalli, when you become my…bride. You're going to have to give it up, you know…"

Cagalli's smile remained bright. "Mmmm… I do love chocolate a lot. It has been my favorite since childhood but…"

"But what?"

She squeazed his hand. "But…" she continued. "I love you more…"

Athrun was so happy…

"Cagalli, may I…kiss you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

He lowered his lips to meet with hers. When they finally parted, he grinned. "It should be considered a sin that chocolate tastes so good coming from your lips…" He embraced her. "I love you, Cagalli…"

"I love you too, Athrun…"

* * *

**Tsubame:** this had been my first oneshot in a very long time…I hope it is not too bad. I wanted to experiment again and this came out. Oh, well… 


End file.
